1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a topical composition applied to the eye for the treatment of persistent epithelial defects (PEDs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
.epsilon.-Aminocaproic acid (ACA) and tranexamic acid (TA) are antifibrinolytic agents. Both drugs have been used in the treatment of traumatic hyphaema in the eye. The impetus for using these drugs to treat this disorder is the presumption that hemorrhages occur as a result of clot breakdown by fibrinolysis. The drugs have been administered orally to patients and experiments have been conducted with topically applied compositions containing the drugs.